A Light Shineth in the Darkness
by notexactlyagoddess
Summary: Dr. Light gets loose again and causes havoc but not in any of his usual ways. He's just after a girl but why? And what will happen when he aggravates the wrong person beyond endurance?
1. A Light Shineth in the Darkness

**new story! new story! YAYYAYYAYYAY!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or anything from this story except maybe the plot. Do dreams give me copyright privileges? or does all that stuff belong to the King of Dreams? Well whatever. I don't own Teen Titans, yet again. wOOts for the start of the story.

Laaaaaaadies and gentlemen: May I have the pleasure of presentinggggggg: (drum rolls)

TheStory from a Random Dream! (a.k.a. A Light Shineth in the Darkness)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm in Titans Tower went off and Robin jumped to his computer terminal to see exactly what the disturbance was. His forehead creased with confusion as he read the report. "Dude, what's up?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin frowned as he swiveled his chair around. "Well, it's Dr. Light again but I'm kinda cloudy on what he's doing down in the warehouse district. Apparently he's in an alleyway but not trying to enter any of the warehouses. He's just kind of stalking around from what I can tell."

"Maybe he's looking for something, man. But what he's doing really isn't important," Cyborg spoke up. "He's there and for all we know he's got some heist planned. We've gotta get to him quick."

"Friend Cyborg is correct. We must catch the Doctor of Light. That is our job, no?" Starfire saw the matter in black and white.

"Let's hurry and get this over with," Raven agreed with Cyborg. "I want to get back to my book."

"Alright then," Robin said, still perplexed but willing to follow routine, "Let's move out. TITANS, GO!"

When the teenagers arrived in the warehouse district everything appeared quiet, like any normal night. "Split up and scope out trouble. If you find Dr. Light give the rest of us a call. No heroic rushes or solitary attacks alright? We have no idea what his motives are so we have to be extra careful," Robin whispered, looking pointedly at Raven. She rolled her eyes but refrained from retorting. Everyone split up to look for Doctor Light.

In rat form Beast Boy slipped into the sewers to check underground. He scurried down the dank, foul-smelling tunnels, searching for a scent of the pompous villain. Difficult though it was to smell anything but garbage down there, BB kept trying, even asking other rats if they had seen anyone suspicious. None of them had, although they warned to him to stay away from the east end of the branching sewer system as a rather large crocodile lived down there. Beast Boy thanked them and got out of the sewers. After reporting to Robin, he shapeshifted to a large green hawk and began to fly a grid pattern to find anything unusual.

Starfire had taken to the air from the beginning. Using a glowing starbolt, she chased shadows away from corners and searched the dark rooftops. Her zigzagging path occasionally crossed over Robin or Cyborg but she didn't find anything, not even a bum sleeping on one of the rooftop grates. Disappointed she radioed the all-clear to Robin and began another search pattern.

Cyborg, meanwhile, checked the doors of all the warehouses, making sure that no one had forcefully entered any of them. Reassured, he began to check the trucks in the nearby trucklot for proper identification and accounting for all the cargo. He made sure that nothing was missing and that every truck that was supposed to be there was. Sighing, he radioed in and began a search pattern through the darkened pathways between the warehouses, heading towards a rendezvous point that Robin had designated.

Robin crept through the dark pathways, patrolling from the shadows and investigating abnormalities. Every once in a while he'd pause and hold absolutely still, just listening for the sounds of his teammates patrolling, nighttime sounds, and anything out of place. During one of these pauses he distinctly heard loud wheezing, like someone was really out of shape. Getting the direction and fixing the location in his mind, Robin sprinted towards the sound. It seemed to get louder and he followed it through a maze of alleyways.

After a while he lost it. He was alone in a fairly large clearing and had absolutely no idea where he was for a moment. Then he reoriented himself and realized that this was exactly where he had started. "Argh!" he exclaimed quietly and pounded his fist into his hand. He heard an amused laugh and whirled to see the swish of a black cloak in the darkness. He bounded into the shadows hoping that whoever was there didn't notice him. He jumped onto the roof and tracked the figure running down the paths. In one of the courtyardish places, Robin's target stepped out of the shadows into the pale moonlight and raised a hand glowing with light. Robin could definitely see the man's face now. It was Doctor Light. He sent a quiet signal to the others, telling them that he had found the doctor and to follow when they could, and took off after his prey again.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy joined Robin in his rooftop pursuit soon. He hand-signaled the situation to them. As far as he could tell, Dr. Light was looking for something. He hadn't tried to enter any of the warehouses yet and he really seemed to have no plan to. He was just running around the paths aimlessly, as if he was lost. Robin had tracked him past the same open space four times in the past twenty minutes. Just then Dr. Light stopped and raised his hand glowing with light once again and stared intently into a globe of light which appeared over his hand.

Robin and the other three Titans crouched on the roof and Robin whispered, "He keeps doing that. I have no idea if it's helping him locate whatever he's looking for or what but he usually stays like that for a couple of minutes. You all obviously didn't find anything on patrol. You all radioed in except for Raven. Raven, why didn't you- hey, where is Raven?" Nobody knew but just then they heard a yell from farther in the maze. Immediately Dr. Light sped off in the direction of the yell and the Titans followed him silently.

Raven had received the signal as she rounded a bend in the maze of paths. She had quickly located Robin's position and began to sprint down the alleyway she was on. As she rounded a corner onto the next pathway, she crashed into someone. "Oof!" said a girl's voice as Raven and the girl both fell, knocked over by the impact. "Sorry! Get away from here quick! He's coming and he's mad! I don't know what he's going to do! Oh god, just run please!" the girl gasped at a startled Raven as they both hurriedly picked themselves of the ground. She whirled around and sprinted away, calling over her shoulder. "Run!" Raven had no intention of doing that. She followed the girl at a safe distance, feeling both curious and slightly protective of the obviously upset girl. After all, she knew what it was like to have someone mad at you, really mad and unable to control their anger.

The girl ran in a relatively straight line, only occasionally taking one of the many twists between the warehouses. Raven had little trouble following or evading any glances the girl threw over her shoulder. Suddenly Raven's communicator crackled loudly and the girl whirled around, startled. But she saw no one. The blue-cloaked empath had jumped onto the roof of a nearby warehouse. "Raven, come in! Where are you?" Robin's voice spoke from the closed communicator. "Raven!" Sighing, she flipped the lid open and Robin's image appeared, managing to look both concerned and exasperated. "I'm here," she said quietly. "What do you want? I was in the middle of something."

"Why didn't you report in yet? I found Dr. Light and the rest of us are following him. Where-"

Raven cut him off. "I found a girl. She's terrified and I followed her to see what was wrong. But thanks to _you_, I lost her. The communicator alerted her to my presence and I had to hide. I'm going to try to find her trail again. Maybe she has something to do with my good friend Dr. Light." She shut off her communicator and began her pursuit.

Completely astounded, Robin nearly shouted at his communicator. Getting his temper under control, he merely shoved it back into his belt, rather than exploding and throwing it down on the roof. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg stared at their leader, wondering what had just happened. They could only hear Robin's side of the conversation. Under their combined stares, he slowly straightened up and said, "She's thinks she has found someone who needs her help. She shut off her communicator and I have no idea where she is." A small twitch in his eye and the clenching of his jaw betrayed his frustration. "Meanwhile we have to continue our search for Dr. Light." He exhaled as slowly as he could, that is not very, and looked at his teammates, trying to radiate calm control. "So let's go."

Cyborg examined his face closely and then glanced wryly over at Starfire and Beast Boy before slowly and quietly clapping his hands together, applauding. "Very good, Robin. I almost believed that you weren't seriously ticked off at Raven for a sec. But, it's obvious, man, you need to calm down." He grinned at his friend. "Come on, admit it. You're ticked off and need to calm down. Just take a breather alright?"

Robin stared at him. "No, I am not ticked off and we can't take a breather, Cy! We need to follow Dr. Light and find Raven. We have to go! Let's move, team!" He turned to leap off but couldn't considering that Cyborg had him by the cape and his expression said that it wouldn't be released until Robin had sat down for a minute. "Dude, Dr. Light's right there," Beast Boy said, pointing to the villain just standing in the center of the path once again. "He's been like that for the past coupla minutes. You really need to snap back to reality here!" "Yes, friend Robin! You need to rest. Sit!" Starfire was adamant and Robin couldn't argue with her when she got that steely look in her emerald-green eyes. He sat.

"But what about Raven?" He tried not to pant. Now that he was sitting he could admit, at least to himself, that he was a little tired. "She's turned off her communicator and she never told me where she was. Just that some girl was scared and she was going to follow her. How are we supposed to-" He trailed off at the enormous grin on Cyborg's face. Beast Boy also sported a face-splitter. "Can I tell him, Cy? Please, please, pleeeeease?" For good effect he shifted to a small dog with enormous eyes and whimpered pleadingly at the big man. Cy grinned even wider and nodded. Beast Boy reverted to human form and began to speak really fast in his excitement. "The-communicators-have-locators-in-'em-and-so-we-can-find-Raven-even-if-she's-got-hers-turned-off-because-that's-the-way-Cy-designed-'em! But I helped put them together!" he finished proudly.

Robin just stared at him, wondering where he learned to talk so fast, until the meaning of what he had said sunk in. Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask and he turned to Cyborg. "Is that true? All the stuff Beast Boy said? You can find Raven even though she's run off and turned her communicator off?" Cyborg nodded, still grinning and opened a panel on his cybernetic arm. "Yeah, no problem. According to my sensors, she's not so far from here. Heading almost due west in fact." He pointed.

"Okay, so we can find Raven. That still leaves the problem of Dr. Light," Robin mused. "I guess we could split up. Star and Beast Boy can go after Raven while Cy and I keep after Dr. Light. Or maybe just Star to go after Raven- What is it Starfire?" he asked Star who had been trying to get his attention for a minute or so. "Robin, you wanted to go after the Doctor of Light, no?" she asked. "Yeah, Star. That's what I'm trying to figure out. Why?" "Because he just left, going that way." she said, pointing west. "The same way Raven is. Could we not just follow him and possibly find Raven as well without splitting up?"

Robin whirled around and took off over the rooftops. "I guess that means 'yes'" Beast Boy commented as he shifted to monkey form and loped off across the roofs after Robin. Cyborg dropped to the pathways, looking at his tracking device and following Robin's path on the ground. Starfire flew after her friends, puzzled by strange Earth customs like not answering reasonable questions but perfectly willing to adjust to her chosen planet's customs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**So what do y'all think?**

**wOOts for me! I got it down without exploding from excitement. I have no idea what anyone else'll think but I just had to get this out. It's actually based on a dream I had. Well mostly anyway. please review! (grovels shamelessly) I looove reviews and will try to reply to every one, so pleeeeeease review! YAY!**

**oo yeah! Flames are welcome although if they don't help me improve the story they will be used as joke material at some later point! Please! I welcome CC!**


	2. Yet the Darkness Comprehendeth It Not

CHAPTER TWO 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans and probably never will, but I can dream, right? Speaking of dreams….I have another chapter for y'all! So enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had no trouble catching the girl. After all she could fly while the girl could only run. Raven floated above the roofs of the warehouses watching as the girl scrambled up and down the winding pathways in fear and panic, often glancing over her shoulder but never up into the night sky for signs of pursuit. Eventually the girl ran out of pathways and stopped; she had run into a dead end. Swearing loudly, she spun quickly to dash back the way she had come and found herself face-to-face with Raven, or rather, Raven's feet, as the dark heroine descended from the skies.

The girl gasped in shock. "I told you to run! You-"

"-didn't listen," Raven cut her off. "Look, who are you so afraid of? I can sense your fear." Raven could. Her empathetic abilities had picked up the girl's feelings and this close to the source of the fear and pain, she could feel the other girl's emotions hammering at her skull, infecting her mind. She could only restrain her powers through great will power and so had no energy to spare to be polite or tactful. "Is it Dr. Light -" Raven's question got cut off as the intensity of the girl's feelings doubled and then trebled, beating at her defenses. She clutched her head, squinching her eyes and desperately chanting her mantra; the girl's eyes widened briefly as she realized what was happening. She, like so many others in Jump City, recognized the dark empath as one of the Teen Titans and knew of her powers.

She made a visible effort to control her feelings and the pressure on Raven lessened until she could stop chanting. "Yes. He's chasing me and if he finds me, he'll- o god, I don't know what he'll do." A hysterical sob wracked the girl's tall, lanky frame and she shook violently, pleading desperately, "Sancta Rhea, Mater Deorum, dimitte mei debita et libera mei a hoc malo." Raven recognized the Latin language but had no idea what the girl was saying.

Suddenly, the girl looked up, startled, and paled, the blood draining from her face. "No!" she whispered softly, horrified. "He's coming!" And Raven once again buckled under the sudden influx of emotion, doubling over and clutching at her temples in pain. "Get out! Run!" Seeing that Raven wasn't heeding her instructions, the girl pushed her to the side of the path where she leaned against a wall before sliding down. Panic-stricken, the girl backed away as Dr. Light sprinted into view down the path. The girl was trapped in the cul-de-sac and froze as fear overcame her at the sight of the man in the black and white costume barreling towards her.

"Found you at last, you little witch! Gave me the slip for a while but I found you, just like I promised. Now you are coming with me!" Dr. Light advanced on her slowly until he could grab her wrist. Still frozen in shock, the girl just stood there, limp in his grasp. Dr. Light frowned, having expected a harder struggle. "Huh," he sneered, "the fight seems to have gone out of you. Wonder why. Ah well no matter. Easier for me." Wrapping her in bonds of light, raised her into the air and began towing her.

As he left the cul-de-sac, he tripped over the huddled Raven. "Well what have we here? Raven! Since you are obviously in no condition to fight me, I suppose I shall take you along also, to give Alicia here some company. You'd like that wouldn't you, Alicia?" Alicia struggled and cursed, the threat to someone else motivating her, but to no avail. The light bonds held her fast. Dr. Light, amused by her efforts, laughed and reached toward Raven's inert form to bind her as well.

"Touch her and you'll reap a world of hurt, man," a voice shouted. Dr. Light twisted around to see Cyborg standing in the middle of the path some twenty yards away. "Yeah, you definitely do not want to do that!" A large orangutan landed next to Cyborg and swiftly transformed into Beast Boy. "Step away from my friend!" Starfire's command ricocheted down the pathway as she dropped from the sky, backing up Cy and Beast Boy. A green-yellow-and-red blur flipped off the rooftops to land agilely in front of the rest of the team. Robin's whirling bo staff and aggressive attitude did all his talking for him as he stood, ready for action. The Teen Titans had finally caught up to their quarry.

Momentarily taken aback, Dr. Light regained his composure quick enough and laughed. "I shall do as I wish, young Cyborg. You are in no position to stop me." So saying he engulfed Raven's limp form in light and hoisted her up to join Alicia, floating at head level. With one hand he maneuvered the two helpless girls, while using his other to create a disk of light which slowly widened and cleared, showing green hills and what looked suspiciously like Mount Fuji in the background. "Goodbye, Titans. May we never meet again." he said sticking one foot into the picture hanging in midair and smirked. A smirk which suddenly diapered as a birdarang struck him, shattering his concentration. The portal disappeared as did his control over the light bonds holding Alicia and Raven. Both girls dropped, Raven closer to her friends while Alicia landed on the other side of Dr. Light.

"Raven!" Beast Boy and Starfire ran to their fallen teammate who groggily lifted her head, looking for something. "You are okay?" Starfire asked concernedly. Raven, recovering from the barrage of feeling which had assaulted her, slowly nodded. "O joyous day! She is all right!" Starfire exclaimed and would have hugged Raven had the other girl not spoken. "Where's the girl? She was with me. So scared, so afraid." she mumbled and then more loudly, "Where is she?"

Looking around Raven saw her teammates staring at her. "Where is she?" she demanded, "and where's Dr. Light?" Cyborg pointed, "Over there, Rae. Robin's birdarang knocked him for a loop but I think he's coming to. The girl's right there." Alicia lay on the ground only about ten feet away from Raven herself and she was already struggling to get to her feet She had just managed to stand without collapsing when Dr. Light also struggled to his feet and lunged at her.

"Alicia!" Raven's voice carried a hint of fear for the other girl and the other Titans looked at their friend who was known for showing no emotion. "Alicia, no!"

Robin, still perplexed about Raven's visible feelings, nevertheless reacted to Dr. Light's attack on an innocent girl. "Titans, GO!" he shouted drawing the attention of both Alicia and Dr. Light. "NO! Stay out of it!" Alicia shouted in fear and desperation and Dr. Light snorted. "For once in my life I couldn't agree more. Titans, go home! I have my prize!" A sheet of white light crackled into place, surrounding the cul-de-sac and effectively blocking the Titans out. Robin skidded to a halt mere inches in front of the glowing barrier. Punching the barrier angrily, he was thrown back in a flash of light, to land on his back down the alleyway, right near Raven. He sat up, his clothes smoking, and slapped the ground in a rage. "Damn Dr. Light! I can't get through his barrier!"

Raven gazed at him for a second, almost totally recovered from Alicia's emotions, and then smiled grimly. "Oh I don't think you should damn Dr. Light, Robin. After all, the barrier is Alicia's creation. Apparently she doesn't want our help." Robin simply stared at her and then turned slowly to peer through the wall of light incredulously.

Inside, Alicia was taking a beating. Dr. Light used his powers to slap her around, banging her against the walls and pinning her to the ground. He ranted at her, "Yet again, you ruin my plans! Do you have any idea how complex they were?" Despite her pain Alicia managed to grin savagely. "Yes, of course you did! Little minx!" He kicked her in the ribs. "I needed you, Alicia! And you knew that too! Well, now I don't need you anymore! You're a liability in my plans and I need no weak points. There's no weaseling out of this fix, girl, or any other for the rest of your life! How ever short that's going to be!" And once again he kicked her with savage pleasure. She bit back a cry and curled up, trying futilely to shield her ribs. Dr. Light continued kicking her. "You know what you need to do to make me stop, Alicia. Scream!" She mutely shook her head, silent tears running down her face.

"I see, playing the strong girl, huh, Alicia? You know, that act is getting really old!" Dr. Light once again kicked, holding nothing back so that steel-toed boots broke T-shirt covered ribs. Alicia let out an involuntary cry at that and Dr. Light grinned. "Finally!" He stepped away from her balled up form. "You see? I am a man of my word, Alicia, and that is why I am doing this. I warned you last time what would happen if you interfered again and now the time has come to make good on my promise. Stand up!" Alicia didn't so Dr. Light use his powers to stand her up. Hunched over around her bruised and broken ribs, Alicia made a pitiful figure.

Through the barrier, the Titans watched the fight progress, each wanting to hurt Dr. Light in several different ways. When Light had begun kicking Alicia, Starfire had flinched with every blow until she had to hide her face in Robin's shoulder, crying softly. "Why does Alicia not fight back, Robin? Why does she not?" she moaned softly. Robin had no idea so he simply watched in agony as Light attacked the young girl and petted Starfire's hair comfortingly. Beast Boy and Cyborg had tried to get through the barrier when the uneven fight began. Both were currently smoking on the ground and exhausted but still entranced by the fight taking place inside the bubble of light. Raven, for her part, longed to help the girl inside and could have broken the barrier down to do so. But, she reasoned, Alicia had put up the barrier and did not want them to interfere. Therefore Raven watched silently, her heart aching for the brave girl who did not want anyone else to get hurt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**yep that's it. Shall I continue relating my dream to you?**

**Yeah for all you guys who don't know Latin, what Alicia says means roughly "Holy Rhea, Mother of thegods, forgive me my sins and deliver me from this evil!" For all you who do, I'm sorry if I screwed some stuff up. I'm not so great at translation but I try. **


	3. See, Darkness Covers the Earth

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Titans or Dr. Light. Or Rhea for that matter.

Alicia stood, bent over in pain, in front of Dr. Light. Four pairs of anxious eyes watched the scene unfolding inside the light barrier in sick horror. Starfire still had her face buried in Robin's shoulder, crying softly. All were ready to jump into action the moment the barrier fell, save one. Raven was ready to break the barrier should things escalate too far.

Alicia slowly straightened, wincing at the pain of broken ribs and gasping for breath. Dr. Light merely stood in front of her, a small smile of triumph on his face. He laughed out loud when Alicia fell to her knees and retched from the pain. "Alicia, Alicia, why didn't you listen to me? I warned you and warned you. Never cross me or else. Well now you know what 'else' is and it's too late to turn back. I intend to give you a fair fight for your life..."

Even through her pain, Alicia snorted and rolled her eyes, muttering darkly. "Hmm? What's that my dear? Please speak up so everyone can hear you." Dr. Light grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I said, 'Doesn't seem to be a fair fight when you beat me half to death first and have powers that I don't.'" she gasped out once again loudly enough for the Titans to hear.

Dr. Light laughed uproariously at that. "Oh my dear, you make me laugh! The beating was to teach you a lesson. And I know you can fight handicapped, very well indeed. And powers, well, I don't believe I shall need them. So the point is moot. Now- to battle! I shall give you a moment to prepare yourself." He stepped back and began his preparations, punching and kicking at the air.

Alicia stayed on her knees, head bowed and arms wrapped around her ribs, the picture of defeat. Slowly, as if she really didn't want to, she stood and straightened as far up as she could. She muttered prayers as she rose, wanting forgiveness before she died, not even bothering to pray for a win. The Latin language again rolled off her tongue with the ease of long practice as she stopped praying and just thought out loud to herself.

"Volo mei morte venturus esse mox. Sed si vota equi essent, mendici equitarent. Omnium graduum difficillimus est primus. Ut progredior convenire mei morte nam non est ad astra mollis e terris via." she intoned, reminding herself. "Cito fit quod dii volunt. Rhea, mater deorum, date mei virem eis iudiciis." She straightened up suddenly to her full height and her eyes took on a faint yellow sheen.

(**A/N** She's saying," I wish my death would come soon. But if wishes were horses then beggars would ride. So I go to meet my death for there is no easy way from the earth to the stars. What the gods want will happen soon. Rhea, mother of gods, give me strength for the coming trials.")

"Ah Alicia," Dr. Light looked up from his warmup and spoke. "You still talk in your weird dead language? Well no time for words anymore. Let us begin!" He stepped towards the girl and swung his fist. To his surprise, and the surprise of the watchers, Alicia ducked and came up under his arm to punch him in the chest. Astonished, he fell back a few paces then grinned widely, a predator's smile.

"So you haven't had all the fight knocked out of you! Excellent! To arms!" He dropped into a crouch and sprang at Alicia who sidestepped nimbly and kicked him in the back before dropping into a crouch herself. Maddened Dr. Light rushed at her and tackled her to the ground. When the two of them hit the ground, Alicia cried out as her broken ribs were crushed further by Light's weight and her eyes lost their yellow glow.

Dr. Light punched her in the face and this time she did not escape. Her head snapped to one side and she tried to shield herself from the barrage of punches futilely. The Titans watched in horror as Light continued to beat her soundly.

"You see, Alicia? This is what happens to those who betray me! As you did!" He continued to pummel her until she lay still, curled up on the ground. "You see?" he panted, standing. "Do you see!" He kicked her and she cried out brokenly, a cry which turned into a cough which brought blood bubbling to her lips. She coughed and coughed, her body convulsing. Between coughs, Alicia forced words out. "Mater Rhea, cur reliqueras mei?" (**A/N** "Mother Rhea, why have you forsaken me?")

Dr. Light laughed grimly. "At last the warrior falls. I have won, Alicia, and you are about to die." He created a sword of light and leveled it at Alicia's throat. "Say goodbye." He raised the saber high and brought it down on Alicia's bowed neck.

The sword shattered on a shield of light. "What!" Dr. Light shouted. "Fallaces sunt rerum species," a voice which was not totally Alicia's said. The girl turned her head and her eyes glowed golden. "Ut sementem fecerisita metes." the voice intoned again, using Alicia's mouth to speak. The girl slowly stood as Dr. Light backed hurriedly away. (**A/N** "The appearances of things are deceptive." and "As you sow so will you reap" aka "You're gonna get what you deserve.")

The Titans outside the barrier had leapt forward as Dr. Light had beaten Alicia. Now they watched in confused awe as the girl rose, T-shirt stained with blood and dirt and spoke in a loud confident voice in an ancient tongue. 'Strange,' thought Raven, 'her voice sounds almost motherly and beautiful and yet terrible at the same time, like one I'd want to listen to forever and at the same time run away and never ever hear it again.'

The voice that was Alicia's and yet someone else's as well spoke again and this time someone understood her. Raven had read enough of the violent Roman wars to understand the single phrase spoken by the slim girl glowing with inner light. "Pugnate." whispered Alicia as she threw up her hands to the heavens. "Fight."

Through a flare of brilliant light, the five Titans could just make out a woman-shaped figure, arms extended and legs planted firmly. A scream from inside the light barrier, a male scream, sounded and faded into terrified sobbing as the light dissipated.

The Titans stared in awe at the sight inside the bubble. A woman with long dark hair stood over the cowering form of Dr. Light. She wore a short leather skirt, in the style of Roman legionaries, and a leather breastplate. In her right hand a sword of searing sunfire flashed and a small round shield, also of sunlight, was perched on her other arm. Over her midnight black hair, she wore a helmet of light with nose-and-cheek guards. She towered over the man at her feet. "Surgete et pugnate, parvus vir." (Rise and fight, little man.)

Dr. Light rose shakily to his feet and took a moment to compose himself. "Who are you?" he demanded haughtily when he could speak again with out stuttering. "I demand to know."

"Rhea." With that one word, the woman charged forward, sword held ready to strike.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**yep, another chapter finished. I'm happy! 111 people have read this story and I want to thank you all! but unfortunately no one reviewed! please would someone review? please?**

**okay no more begging. and for all you who would like to know, Rhea is Mother Earth in ancient Greek and Roman myths and also the mother of all life.**


End file.
